degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 232: Here's to Never Growing Up (2)
Main Plot: Seniors (Sadie is wearing her dress for graduation and looks at her robe hanging on the door) Sadie: This is it, Sadie… (She picks up her phone and calls someone, getting an answering machine) Sadie: Sophie, can you please call me? I’m sorry about what happened last night, I was drunk and stupid. I don’t want you to hate me on my graduation day. Just please, come to grad later today. Hope to see you there. (Sadie hangs up and sighs) Sadie: I really screwed up this time… (Julia is holding her stomach which is starting to get bigger and feels a kick from her baby) Julia: I need to name it. What do you like? Liam: We need to go to the graduation today. Julia: Why would I go? You should to go see Jeremy and everyone, but- Liam: Trust me, babe. We both need to be there. Julia: What are you talking about? Liam: It’ll be fun, believe me. Julia: I don’t want to run into Jamie or anyone else who hates me now. I don’t know how much longer I can keep your secret, Liam. Liam: I know it’s hard, but me and Jeremy have a way to get Jamie to be your friend again. Julia: Are you sure it’ll work? (She hugs him and looks uncertain) (Caylee is comforting Tori who is crying on her bed) Tori: I don’t even want to go to grad and see Trey. Caylee: Babe, you need to figure everything out with him. At least have some closure if nothing else. Tori: How could he just leave me like that? I thought we were tight, but I guess not. Caylee: I know how it feels to have someone you love the most leave like it’s no big deal. I wish I would have gone and gotten some clarity, so now I’m going to make sure you don’t have the same regrets that I do. Get your ass up and into that robe! Tori: I don’t know, Cay. Caylee: It’ll all be worth it. (Tori sighs and gets up) (Tim walks into the bar and goes up to the bartender) Tim: I’d like to see Frank. My father’s killer… Intro Sub Plot: Alicia (Alicia is laying in bed and her mom walks in) Ms. Borden: Get up, you have Prom committee in 20 minutes. Alicia: I’m sick. Ms. Borden: Oh no, you can’t just skip the cleanup day because you don’t want to do it. You committed to this and you’re going to finish it. Alicia: But mom- Ms. Borden: Nope, get up. We’re leaving in 20 no matter how nasty you look. (Alicia picks up her phone and calls Keith) Alicia: My mom is making me go. I’ll be there in 20. Don’t worry, I’ll just avoid Teller. (She hangs up and groans) Third Plot: Ethan (Ethan and Blake are smoking weed on his couch) Blake: See, didn’t you miss this? This is the real Ethan, not some goody goody. Ethan: I know man. I was trying to be some good guy that I’m really not. This is the life I love. Blake: So what are your friends going to think? Ethan: If they can’t accept me, then screw them. Blake: That’s a great way to think about it! Hey, I have some people I’d like you to meet later. Ethan: What kind of people? Blake: The people that can get us this stuff for free whenever we want. Ethan: How is that even possible? Blake: They have their ways. It’s a gang I’m in. It’s awesome. Ethan: Sounds good, man. (They continue to smoke) Main Plot: Seniors (Tim is sitting in an alley) Tim: You have to do this, you have to do this. (He smacks himself in the face) Tim: I can’t… (Tim starts crying and takes the gun out of his back pocket, throwing it in the dumpster and running off) (Sophie and Abby are getting ready) Abby: So why the random ditch from graduation to the mall? Sophie: I don’t want to be humiliated again by Sadie. Abby: I can’t believe she told everyone you were a lesbian. I didn’t even know that. Sophie: I told you, I’m not a lesbian. I’m bisexual, but I don’t even want some of my friends knowing, rather the entire senior class. I’m just glad I don’t have to see them ever again. Abby: You care way too much about what people think of you. Sophie: Maybe, but honestly I’ve messed up so many times, I’m just glad that some people can still see me in a positive light. Abby: Well let’s go help you find a guy or a girl at the mall. Sophie: Yeah, let’s go. (Trey and Isaac are getting ready) Isaac: Man, I hate wearing suits. Trey: I love them. This is the first year I’ve actually been able to wear them. Isaac: Why not wear them when you were a girl? Ellen pulls off menswear nicely. Trey: Very funny, dick. (Isaac smiles and then gets serious) Isaac: I hope you know that I’m totally okay with you being a guy now. I know I gave you so much shit when you first came out, but- Trey: The past is in the past, Isaac. I forgave you a long time ago. Isaac: Good. So how was the sex last night with Tori? (Trey goes blank) Trey: We uh…we broke up. Isaac: What? How come? Trey: She’s moving and I don’t want to deal with the pain of it. Isaac: Sounds like you’re dealing with it right now. Man, if I found a girl as perfect for me as she is for you, I would never let her go. No matter what. (Trey looks like he’s thinking hard and tightens his tie) Sub Plot: Alicia (Alicia walks into the empty Prom room which is a mess) Moon: Alicia, what are you doing here? Alicia: My mom made me come. I didn’t have a choice. Moon: How are we going to keep you away from Teller when you’re here? Plus, I think he’s hungover. (Moon points over to Teller who is vomiting into a trash can) Alicia: Ew, what a sleaze. I’ll be fine, I’ll just try not to be near him. Moon: He’s so in love with you. What a pedo, he’s like 40 and you’re 15. Barely. Alicia: He must be having serious troubles with his wife or something. (Mr. Teller looks over at them and starts walking in their direction) Moon: Let’s get out of here. (They both rush behind the curtain and run backstage as Teller is confused on where they went) Main Plot: Seniors (Liam pulls up to the graduation ceremony with Julia and see Jeremy and Jamie walking towards them) Jamie: Why are you taking me to see them? Jeremy: Me and Liam made up and now you and Julia need to. Jamie: I want nothing to do with that bitch. Liam: Me and Jeremy want to be able to be bros again and we can’t do that if our girlfriend want to tear each other limb from limb. Julia: This fight is getting really old, Jamie. Jamie: No, it’s not. You totally turned against Caylee and ruined her relationship and that’s unforgiveable after I already forgave you for trying to do that to me. Julia: The only person I have here for me during this pregnancy is Liam. I need you, Jamie. Why can’t we just be best friends again?! Jamie: I just told you why. I don’t care if you’re friends with Liam, Jeremy. Just don’t make me be friends with his girlfriend. (Jamie storms off) Julia: Can we just tell her the truth yet? Liam: I can’t, okay? Jeremy: We all know why. (They all look discouraged) (Sadie and Lauren are fixing each other’s hair and Trey and Isaac walk up to them) Trey: Have either of you heard from or seen Tim? Isaac: He’s not here and he’s not answering his phone or texts. Lauren: No one’s heard from him since he was acting weird last night? Trey: No, and I’m really worried about him. Sadie: I hope he’s okay. We’ll tell you if we hear from him. Trey: Thanks. (They both walk away and Lauren and Sadie look worried) Lauren: He was drunk as hell, who knows what he did or where he went… (Tim is sitting in the alley drinking a bottle of vodka and Frank walks up to him) Frank: I thought you left town after… Tim: After you murdered my dad. No, I moved in with a friend. Frank: I was on so many drugs. Heroin, cocaine, alcohol. Tim: You took him away from me. I thought killing you would make me feel better, but even the thought of that makes me queasy. Frank: You were going to kill me? Tim: Yup. Frank: Can’t say I don’t deserve it. Why don’t I buy you a beer? Tim: I don’t want to interact with you ever again. I don’t want your fucking charity. I want you to go to the cops and confess to killing my father. Frank: Kid, you know I can’t do that. Tim: Either do that or leave town and never have your ass show up here again. Frank: You want me to leave town? Tim: My dad is gone. He was always too drunk to raise me anyway. My mom was too busy in a mental asylum. Putting you in jail won’t change that they were awful parents or that my dad’s dead. Just leave town. I never want to hear your name again. Frank: Consider it done. (Frank tips his hat to Tim who doesn’t look at him as he walks away) Third Plot: Ethan (Blake and Ethan are walking down an alley and see a bunch of guys at the end) Ethan: Dude, where are you taking me? Blake: Meet the Front Line. Ethan: What is the Front Line? Blake: It’s where I get everything I gave you. Ethan: The drugs? Blake: No, the sex. Yes, the drugs! Jarrod: He cool? Blake: Yeah, he’s cool. Jarrod: So are you in? Ethan: Am I in what? Jarrod: The gang. This is my team. Ethan: Um, this is some deep shit man. I’ll need to think about it. Brendan: Have you ever seen fight club? Ethan: Duh. Brendan: What’s the first rule of fight club. Ethan: Don’t talk about fight club. I got it, man. (Blake leads Ethan away) Ethan: You’re getting me involved in a gang, man? Blake: You need the drugs and if you’re in, you can have as much as you want for free. Ethan: And for what in return? Blake: You help Jarrod do whatever he needs. It’s a pretty simple concept. Ethan: I don’t think that’s my scene, man. (Ethan runs off and Blake looks annoyed) Sub Plot: Alicia (Teller is gathering everyone on the committee together) Mr. Teller: Alright, how we’re going to do this is I will put you all into groups and each group will clean a certain section of this hotel. (Teller walks off and starts grouping people together) Keith: Just stick with us and we’ll all be put together. Alicia: I hope so. (Teller walks over to them) Mr. Teller: Moon and Keith, you join group 5. Alicia, you can be in my group. Keith: Actually, I’ll switch places with Alicia. Mr. Teller: Did I tell you switching groups was allowed? Keith: No, but you never said it wasn’t either. Mr. Teller: Now I am. (Mr. Teller walks off and Alicia follows him, but looks scared) Moon: What do we do? Keith: I guess nothing… Moon: That’s crazy, we have to help her. Keith: What is he gonna do? They’re with other people. (They both look concerned) Main Plot: Seniors (All the graduates are in their robes before the ceremony) Sadie: I can’t believe Sophie never showed up… Lauren: Can you blame her, though? You did kinda embarrass her to death last night. (Jamie is backstage and kisses Jeremy) Jamie: You look so grown up in your robes. So proud of you, babe. Jeremy: I can’t wait to be at your graduation next year. Jamie: What’s wrong with Sadie? (They both walk over to her) Jamie: What’s wrong? Sadie: This whole year was supposed to be great. But I didn’t find a boyfriend, I lost my friends, I quit my group, and I just broke one of my best friends’ hearts. Jeremy: You still have your internship. Sadie: Yeah. Jamie: And Hollywood! We’re going there in a month! Lauren: The four of us, Caylee, Tim, Isaac, Trey, and Tori are going to have a great time! Jamie: Well maybe not Tori since her and Trey are broken up. Sadie: Yeah, I guess you’re right. I just wanted my senior year to be great but everything kinda went wrong. Lauren: Well you still have us. (They all hug) (Tori is in the corner using her robe to dry her tears and Trey comes up from behind her) Trey: I need to talk to you. Tori: I understand why we broke up, Trey. I get it, no hard feelings. Trey: It’s not that. It’s just… How do we move on? Tori: From high school? Trey: No…from me and you… Tori: We don’t. (Tori kisses him and he kisses her back) Trey: I was so stupid to leave you. We can get through this bump in the road, Tori. We can Facetime and visit while we’re apart. And then on breaks and weekends we can see each other. Tori: I’m not giving up on you that easily, Trey. Let’s get married! Trey: Have you gone mental!? You saw how that worked out for Jamie and Jeremy. Tori: I was kidding, silly. Maybe someday. Trey: If we’re lucky enough. (They kiss again) Tori: I love this feeling, just being with you. Trey: Let’s make this summer in Hollywood count. Spend every moment together. Tori: That sounds absolutely perfect… (They press their foreheads together) Third Plot: Ethan (Ethan is sitting alone at the Hub and Olivia walks in with her dad) Neil: Isn’t that your friend? Olivia: Yeah, it is. You wanna order while I talk to him? (She sits down across from Ethan) Olivia: Are you okay? You look like shit. Ethan: Shit looks like me. (Ethan giggles and Olivia looks mad) Olivia: You’re high aren’t you? I thought you were done with drugs after you were under house arrest, Ethan! Ethan: Feelings change, Olivia. I would see him everywhere, everywhere. The drugs make him go away. Olivia: Make who go away? Ethan: Devon. Olivia: He’s in freaking jail? Ethan: Yes, but I would see him everywhere I went. I was so scared. Olivia: If you have PTSD, they have meds for that. You don’t have to take drugs to make him go away. Ethan: Well they’re the easiest to get. Olivia: I can’t believe I actually thought you changed. You’re just a lost cause. (Olivia leaves with her dad and Ethan slams his head on the table) Sub Plot: Alicia (Alicia is in a dining hall with the rest of Teller’s group and he walks over to her) Mr. Teller: I’d like to apologize about last night. Alicia: It’s fine. Mr. Teller: No it’s not. Guess I had a little too much of that alcoholic punch. Alicia: Yeah… Mr. Teller: If I make you feel uncomfortable, it’s just my wife and I have been having issues and- Alicia: No, it’s just…I think we should stop talking to each other. I don’t want people assuming things and putting your job at risk. Mr. Teller: Yeah, probably a good idea, right? Alicia: Yeah…it was great being your student though. Mr. Teller: It was great teaching you. (They shake hands and Alicia walks away, looking relieved) Third Plot: Ethan (Ethan walks in his room and looks in the mirror) Ethan: Who the fuck is staring back at me… (He looks at his red eyes and picks up his phone) Ethan: Olivia… (He starts crying) Ethan: I need help. Olivia: I know. Ethan: I don’t want to go to juvey or anything, but this is the only answer I know to my problems. Olivia: I’ll help you through this, Eth. Ethan: My parents don’t give a shit and are never home to help me. I just really need someone. Olivia: I’ll be that person. I’m there for you. (He starts crying harder) Ethan: Thank you… Main Plot: Seniors (Jamie and Caylee take their seats in the audience and scoot down farther so they aren’t as close to Julia and Liam) Jamie: I can’t believe she wants to be friends with me again… (Mr. Hanson takes the stage) Mr. Hanson: Before the ceremony begins, I’d like to play a slideshow of memories made by Jeremy Litten and Liam Fithe! Caylee: What? Jamie: Jeremy made a slideshow? (They both look over at Liam who gives them a sorry look) Caylee: What is this about? (Pictures of all the students come up. There’s a picture of Jamie and Julia hugging) Jamie: That’s from freshman year… (Another picture of them dancing shows up) Caylee: I remember that day… Jamie: The three of us had some good times. Caylee: And we threw it all away over boys. (Julia walks in front of them) Julia: Please forgive me… (Jamie and Caylee both jump up and hug her) Jamie: I’ve missed you so much, you have no idea. (Liam and Jeremy starts clapping and many other people do as well) Caylee: Looks like we started a scene, here. (On the stage, Trey looks in the distance) Trey: Is that… Tori: Yeah, it is. Mr. Hanson: Without further adieu, let’s begin handing out the diplomas. Trey: Wait, there’s one student who’s not about here yet. (Tim runs up on stage in his robe and stands between Trey and Isaac) Trey: Glad you could make it, buddy. Where the hell were you? Tim: Don’t worry about it. I’m here now. (Trey puts his arm around him and they both smile) Sub Plot: Alicia (Alicia runs back to the lobby of the hotel where everyone’s things are) Moon: Hey, did you get creeped on again? Alicia: No, he apologized for what he did and we decided not to talk again. Keith: That’s good. What was his excuse for what he did? Alicia: He’s having problems with his wife and had too much to drink last night. Moon: I’m not sure if I believe him. Keith: Whatever, summer is here, we can enjoy it and not deal with him or any other ratchet teacher again for 3 months! Moon: I cannot wait for this summer! Let’s go do something, guys. Alicia: I’m so ready! Just to let loose and have some stress free days for once. Wait, where’s my purse? Moon: Did you take it with you when you were cleaning? Alicia: Probably. I Alicia: I’ll go back and get it real quick. Keith: Want us to come with? Alicia: No, go get your forms signed for the service hours. I’ll be right back. (Alicia runs off) Main Plot: Seniors (Caylee, Jamie, and Julia are sitting at a table) Jamie: How many months until your baby is due? Julia: Five more. So like a month and a half after school starts. Caylee: Are you going to stay in school? Julia: I don’t know, I might hire a nanny or just drop out. Who knows. I’m taking everything one day at a time. Jamie: Have you made a room for it yet? Julia: Me and Liam are going to make one in his apartment this summer. Caylee: That’s cool. Julia: Caylee, there’s more to the story about what I did. I promise. You just…I can’t tell you yet. Caylee: Um, okay? It’s all in the past though, right? No guys will come between us. Julia: Just so you know. (Caylee gives her a half smile) (Jeremy, Tim, and Ken are all sitting together) Tim: I guess this is the end… Jeremy: High school is over for us, boys. Ken: What are your guys’ summer plans? Jeremy: I’ll be in LA trying to become famous. Tim: I’m actually going to get an internship in Arkansas. Jeremy: For how long? Tim: Who knows? I’m thinking just the summer, but if I like it there, I might just stay. Ken: I’ll be in Ohio. Jeremy: You gonna come back to Clearwater some day? Ken: I really doubt it. I need to get away from this town and all it’s drama. Tim: Agreed. Jeremy: To bigger and better things! (They all toast) (Sadie, Isaac, and Lauren are sitting together) Lauren: This was a pretty good grad, you guys. Glad I got to spend it with you. Sophie: I wish I could have… (Sadie turns around and sees Sophie standing there with Abby) Sadie: You came. (Sadie jumps up and hugs her tight) Sadie: I am so sorry for what I did last night. I was so drunk and- Sophie: I know, I know. I’m sorry it took me so long to forgive you. I missed you getting your diploma! Lauren: You didn’t miss the hat throwing, though! (They all rush over to the huge group of graduates about to toss their hats) Mr. Hanson: Three, two, one! (Everyone throws their hat up) Trey: Happy graduation, babe. (They kiss) (Jamie runs up and kisses Jeremy) Tim: THE CLASS OF 2013 IS THE BEST IN THE WORLD! (Everyone cheers and Jeremy and Isaac hug) Third Plot: Ethan (Ethan knocks on Blake’s door) Blake: Hey, you in or what? Ethan: Nah man. I need to turn my life around for real. I have a sports team I started that I can focus on next year. I have friends and people I care about. I’m sorry, but you can’t be one of them anymore. You always seem to get me into trouble. I just can’t be around negative influences anymore. Blake: You’re blaming all of this on me? Ethan: No, but I can’t get better if I’m around you. I hope you understand. (Ethan walks away and sighs, looking relieved as Blake looks upset behind him, slamming the door) Ethan: Let’s start this next chapter. The good one… Main Plot: Seniors (Everyone is leaving the graduation and Jeremy, Jamie. Sadie, Lauren, Isaac, Caylee, Trey, and Tori are standing together) Jeremy: Hollywood in a month you guys. Trey: It sucks Tim can’t go. Jamie: Looks like we have an extra spot to fill. Lauren: We’ll figure it out. Caylee: What kind of drama are we going to stir up there? Sadie: Knowing us, probably a good amount. (Tim walks by) Tim: Catch ya’ll later. I’m off to the lovely land of Arkansas! Jamie: Bye Tim! (Everyone waves) Trey: Wait, Tim! (Trey runs up to him) Trey: Good luck in Arkansas. I’m really gonna miss you, bro. Tim: Don’t puss out on me here, man. Guys don’t cry. Trey: I’m not crying, douchebag. (They both laugh) Tim: They can hug though. (They hug tight) Tim: I’ll be back, don’t worry. You have fun in Hollywood. Trey: I will. It’ll be good. (Tim smiles and walks off and Trey walks back to the group) Tori: You good? (Trey puts his arm around her) Trey: Really good. (The group starts to walk away) Sub Plot: Alicia (Alicia enters the dining hall and sees her purse on the back table) Alicia: I swear, Alicia, you’re really a blonde under all this brunette. (She picks it up and hears the door close behind her) Mr. Teller: You forgot something. Alicia: Oh, yeah. I have to go, but have a great summer. (Mr. Teller walks up to her and grabs her arm) Mr. Teller: Oh, I will. Alicia: Ow, that hurts stop! Maybe this wasn’t a good idea to come back. Just please leave me alone. Mr. Teller: SHUT UP! (He covers Alicia’s mouth as she screams) Alicia: Get off! (She knees him in the groin and he lets her go as she runs to the door) Alicia: Help! (She tries to open the door but it’s locked and Mr. Teller grabs her again) Mr. Teller: Looks like you’re not getting away. Alicia: What do you want? Mr. Teller: You. (He rips her shirt open and unbuckles his pants) Alicia: Please, don’t. (Alicia starts sobbing as he unbuttons his shirt and caresses her chest) Mr. Teller: Sh, it’ll be fun. As long as you don’t say anything. (He pulls a switchblade out of his back pocket and she looks scared) Mr. Teller: Take off your pants. (She starts crying silently and does what he says) Alicia: Please. Mr. Teller: Shhh. (He lays on top of her and kisses her neck as the screen goes black) 'Afterword ' Can't believe I've finished writing yet another season of this blog. I've fallen in love with these characters more than I ever expected I would. Hopefully I'm doing them justice. I've written all the plots for Season 3 and HOT DAMN, they're in for a lot. I'm excited to introduce the four new Freshman as the new school year begins. They all have big personalities. I'm also super excited to delve deeper into Alicia's rape, Jarrod's gang, Julia and Liam's reasoning for turning on Caylee, Ethan's recovery, and a lot more. A lot of plots from Season 1 and earlier in Season 2 will be revisited and twisted even more than they were to begin with. Also, the Clearwater Movie (lol) will come out in April so that's great. I finally get to write a plot for Lauren. I always wanted to go back and make her a main character, but it was too late this season, so I decided to give her a plot in the movie. Thank you to anyone who has read this far, I really hope you enjoy it. I love writing these, so hopefully you love to read them just as much. I'm gonna be updating a BUNCH of shit on the wiki and could maybe use some help? It'll take a while but I want everything updated before Hollywood Love. Season 3 will be out in June sometime, so keep checking that page for more info. Just thank you again to everyone <3 Hopefully Clearwater has "left it's mark" (reference to the first episode ;D) http://clearwaterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Link to the Wiki where I'll be posting info such as episode titles, plots, and much more. I'll keep ya'll posted. Thanks for reading this season, can't wait to see you for the next one. -Derek ;) Category:Blog posts